


And on the Fourth of July

by the_obsidian_ronin



Series: Mobster Kenobi AU [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fourth of July, Holiday, Kink, M/M, Mobster AU, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obsidian_ronin/pseuds/the_obsidian_ronin
Summary: The boys decide to have some fun while watching the fireworks.





	And on the Fourth of July

“Did you know we met on the Fourth of July, Quin?” Kenobi asked, snuggling his husband closer as they leaned against a tree, blanket underneath them spread on the shore of their Long Island safe house. 

“I didn’t,” the man responded, hanging upside down from the tree above them. 

“Yeah,” Anakin grinned, watching as the fireworks exploded. “I was working in a brothel ran by the Italian Mafia. It wasn’t like that originally, though, not when I signed up for it. Then the mobsters moved in, took the place over.... I was a favorite that was forced to stay. Kenobi broke me out.” 

“An Irish mobster on Italian soil? Dangerous.” Quin dropped to sit beside them, even as Kenobi pulled Anakin closer. 

“Eh, wasn’t as bad as the time I had to go to Moscow. Anyway,” Kenobi continued, grinning at Anakin, “he stayed with me for six months or so, and he never left.” 

“Frenchman and a Scotsman, who knew?” Anakin grinned, moving to lay on Kenobi’s lap. 

“And then when you asked, it was just the perfect addition,” Kenobi murmured, fingering through Quin’s hair.  

Quin grinned, turning towards Kenobi with a snarky comment on his lips, but it was silenced by Kenobi yanking him in for a kiss. He moaned in surprise, and Kenobi pulled away, grinning. “No snarky comments. This is a special occasion.” 

“Yes, Master,” Quinlan murmured, almost before he realized what he said. Anakin grinned, crawling across Kenobi towards Quin’s beckoning hand. “Come here, pretty boy,” he grinned, taking Anakin up in his hands and kissing him gently. 

Kenobi sat back and watched, smirking as his boys got lost in each other. Hands wandered under clothes, scratching red lines down chiseled muscle and mouths nipped bruises into skin. Quinlan’s hand found its way into Anakin’s hair, yanking down and baring his throat. The moans that left Anakin’s mouth were music to Kenobi’s ears, and Quinlan looked to Kenobi for permission to continue. He nodded, and Quinlan nipped and sucked another line down Anakin’s throat, bruises purpling in the flickering lights of the fireworks. 

Quinlan’s mouth stopped at the neckline of Anakin’s tank top, easing it off over his head and into a neat pile beside their now-empty picnic basket. 

Kenobi tucked his feet up under him to give the boys more room as Quinlan laid Anakin on his back, straddling him and giving the blond something to rut against. “So good for me, my boys,” Kenobi grinned, petting Anakin as Quinlan deftly unbuttoned his jeans and eased them down to his knees. “So good.” 

Anakin mewled at Quin’s touch on his cock, tongue lapping along the length. Quinlan grinned, swallowing the entirety of Anakin in one shot. Kenobi had almost forgotten the man had no gag reflex, and it sent more blood rushing to his own cock. 

“Fucking  _ hell, _ Quin,” Anakin moaned, hands gathering in the dreadlocks and holding him into place. Slim, pale hips fucked into the larger man’s mouth, moans enticing Kenobi to get behind Quinlan. 

The ginger hoisted Quin’s hips into the air, yanking his sweats to his knees and unzipping his own pants. Quinlan was  _ always _ prepared, it seemed, and the lubed plug in his ass had a sparkling plastic gem on the base, the purple shining different colors as the New York fireworks exploded above them. 

“Christ, Quin. Is it you or Anakin that’s the whore, hmm?” Kenobi grinned, teasing the head of his cock against the gaping hole. 

There was a muffled,  _ fuck me, please, _ from Quinlan, and Kenobi grinned, shaking his head. “So soon? I think not.” Kenobi reached around, gathering the dripping precum on his hand and wrapping his fingers around Quin’s cock, stroking it loosely. The moans became more pleading, more desperate, and Anakin moaned as a byproduct. 

This went on for a few minutes before Kenobi grew bored, and finally lined himself up into Quinlan’s ass. He fucked him slowly, gently, sweetly, but no less dominatingly than he normally did. 

Anakin’s thrusts slowed to match the timing of Kenobi’s, the writhing man somehow maintaining enough control for that. It impressed him, really. Quinlan whimpered, and steadily, Kenobi picked up the pace to match the tempo of the fireworks. The racket of the grand finale drowned the screams of pleasure from the three, all collapsing into a sweaty, sticky mess. 

“What do you say we jump in the Sound to wash off?” Quinlan finally asked. 

“Dude, do you have any idea how many pollutants are in that water?” Anakin asked, and Kenobi laughed. 

“Race you. Whoever loses buys dinner!” 

Kenobi raced off, shedding the rest of his clothes before diving into the water, Quinlan not far behind him. 

“Come on, guys! That’s not fair!” Anakin whined, but dove in after them. 

Kenobi bought dinner for them anyway. 


End file.
